This invention relates to new and useful improvements in bicycle constructions.
Bicycle constructions popularly in use employ bifurcated or fork portions and front and rear wheels journaled on axles supported across the forked portions. Such forked constructions are notably difficult to work on since the wheels are trapped between the fork elements and the workings thereof are difficult to remove or reach. Structures which eliminate the use of the fork arrangement have not been commercially feasible due to a lack of design which is capable of providing a simplified, strong and mechanically suitable support for the wheels.